


What Does Sorry Mean In The The 21st Century

by Stilesitilinsk



Category: Ceva, Tibbs - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Body Changes, Brainwashing, CIVAL WAR FIX IT - Kind of, Captivity, F/M, HYDRA Steve, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, NCIS - Freeform, Steve is steve but more evil, Tony turned into an angry German Shepherd, consensual body modification, tony is tony, transcendence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesitilinsk/pseuds/Stilesitilinsk
Summary: “So is this you creating a god? Trying to make your own god..?”“Like how I made my A.I?”“Well...”“Listen, kid, hasn’t everyone everywhere been there and done that? Thing is, they didn’t succeed. And now applause, ladies and gent’men, because I did.”





	1. Sorry, Ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Mix of Transendence, NCIS, & of course the famous Iron Man & Cival War.
> 
> Warning(s)  
> Body modification -  
> Tony turned into a German Shepherd.   
> (Black ears, black tail, red eyes).  
> Descriptions of violence (none graphic) 
> 
>  
> 
> Things you should look out for:  
> Mentions of depression.  
> Mentions of panic attacks.  
> Mentions of New York (Wormhole)  
> Mentions of Steve killing Peter Parker.  
> Mentions of Steve brainwashing Natasha Romanov & Clint Barton & following through.   
> Training the Hulk to never let Bruce out.  
> He hires Hammer, and once Tonys brainwash is done..
> 
> Tony becomes the Director Of Hydra.
> 
> Enough of the spoilers!! Lessa go!

Steve had Tony pinned underneath one boot, one heavy, rusty old boot which stunk like shit.

 

Tony was quite frankly helpless as he watched as Hydra Agents swarmed the scene, there were many more than there were before when they tried hacking into the systems which Tony had found out had been recruited with billions of them, and that was not a figure of speech.

 

And it had its very own A.I, the name was just responding to ‘Neo.’ He didn’t know what it meant, didn’t want to know but all he knew that there was a person on the planet that was (surprisingly) smarter than him. 

 

Natasha Romanov, who’s name had been changed to Data Hy. Clints named had been changed to Codex Alive. Steve had taken it upon his fucking self to change every Shield Agent and change their names.

 

Phil Coulson - Memory Feature.

Maria Hill - Different Unit.

Fury - Optix Guard.

 

There were many others that Tony knew had been changed for the benefits of never been found again. Fury was to be killed, Steve had told him. Everybody and plently of child civilians had been captured and Steve said it was promised that different groups of 6 children each were going to be sent to different Hydra Bases.

 

Hydra Base #9000 - New York. (Created 1430)

Hydra Base #1000 - Texas.

(Created 1560)

Hydra Base #900 - California.

(Created 1690) 

Hydra Base #478 - United Kingdom.

(Created 1919)

 

And plently others, god there were so many..Children ripped away from parents and birthing Hospitals taken over and babies being stolen and the parents killed.

 

There was nothing worse than this. Afghanistan was something he thought was bad, he thought New Yorks Wormhole Disaster was super bad. But this worse than everything combined. 

 

The team...Hulk was shipped to a base stronger than the rest to Mexico where he would be reunited with the man who hunted him. 

 

Thor who would he sent to Loki half dead and was possibly to be killed.

 

Natasha and Clint were guards...

 

and he..he, who was he? 

 

/////

 

“I’m sorry, Stark, that it has to be this way,” the man said sincerely as he stepped off him and started taking chunks of armor off him. 

 

“Like hell you are,” Tony spat, shaking his head to get rid of the urge to vomit. “Nobodys less sorry than you. I mean, come on, taking children from their parents?”

 

Steve agreed with an evil grin which still made Tony swoon. “Yes, Mr. Stark, and they will make perfect Agents when they are of age.”

 

”You’ll hurt them, torture them?”

 

The man in red and black rolled his eyes with an agitated huff. “No. As painless as possible.”

 

”You’re crazy!”

 

Steve sighed, clapping him on his sore shoulder. “Yep. Been there.”


	2. You Should Sit Tight And Not Let The Bugs Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t what he expected.

**Hydra Base: New York**

 

Kids get loaded out of the trucks quicker than freaking sonic and are all pilled up on top of each other inside the crates. Steve has a very tight chain around Tonys neck and cuffs on his hand. Its like he is his own personal prisoner except he isn’t being sent to the very public jail.

 

Tony nearly stumbles as he is dragged behind Steve, Steve is more like a tornado and he is the one got swept up in it and now he is stuck in this god forsaken mess.

 

Guards bustle over them and push and pull and place chains on both feet and drag him along to a cell which is cramped with people. 

 

He falls when he is inside the cell and squirms uncomfortably on the floor. The cell is big enough to hold less than 10 people and is holding 12. 

 

A weak, frail girl limps over and offers a hand but he bats it away and then cringes when she cries out in pain. Another person, possibly a man, whacks him with something and angrily spits something at him in a full blown russian rant. 

 

Time passes like this quickly.

 

///

 

Steve takes Tony the next morning. He marches him down to a room and the room is like a hospital room and he pushes tony down on the bed which looks more like a dentist seat. Steve locks him into the cuffs on left hand, right hand, left food, right foot. And thats when he feels the pain. The full blown pain and it feels like fire tearing out each of his ribs and twisting them this way and that way and then skin is ripping and something is being pulled through and suddenly he passes out.

 

fucks sake.

 

///

 

He wakes up with a memory of nothing. He doesn’t know anyone, he doesn’t know this strange blonde man standing over him and these strange people in white coats and he squints at the blonde guy with confusion. 

 

“Hello, what can you ‘member?” The man asks, frowning and Tony thinks this might be a Hospital. Maybe Amnesia...

 

”Uh..Nothing, sir, nothing.” Tony murmurs quietly.

 

#TBC #NO INSPIRED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooo newwww chapppttteeerr!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed fellas & gals ;)


End file.
